2007_scapefandomcom-20200216-history
Waterfall Quest
The Waterfall Quest was released on September 24, 2002. In Old School RuneScape the Waterfall Quest Became popular for rewarding the player with the experience needed to achieve level 30 in both Strength and Attack with relative ease. Upon release of the servers many players rushed the quest area and used the other players as cover when running past the high-levelled Moss and Fire Giants. This was considered the only difficult part of the quest and if it could be done with multiple other players the chances of success became much greater. The unofficial world for group questing is Old School World 27 (327). Waterfall Quest Guide 'Requirements' *6 Air Runes *6 Earth Runes *6 Water Runes *Rope *A group (Recomended if low level) 'Notable Tasks' *Evade level 86 Fire Giants *Evade Level 86 Moss Giants *Evade Mage Skeletons 'Guide' Talk to Almera at her home(1) atop Baxtorian Falls. She will tell you her son has gone down the river in search of treasure. Go to the back of the home and takee the raft down the river. You will have a brief conversation with the son. Use your rope on the rock Do not left click the rock or you will swim to the rock and be' pushed down the waterfall for 8 damage. '''Use your rope on the dead tree next to you and once on the ledge get in the barrel. '''Doing anything else but going in the barrel will result in the loss of 8HP.' '' '' #You will find yourself back on land. Follow the fence you are next to up to a house (2). Speak to Hadley (make sure you speak to him about everything). Go upstairs and search the bookshelves until you find a green book. Read the book all the way through. Speak to Hadley again. #You must now make the jounrey down to the Tree Gnome Village (not the Stronghold). Go through the maze and enter the dungeon infront of the village Warning: Hobogoblins below will do serious damage to low levels. Go to the right and search the crates until you find a key. Run over to the left side and use the key on the metal door. Talk to Golrie who will give you Glarials Pebble. Exit the cave. #'Bank all of your runes, armor, and weapons before continuing'. Go to Glarial's Grave (east of Hadley's house) (3). Use the pebble on the grave and you should automatically be placed in the tomb With the Moss Giants (if not then you have not deposited all weapons & armor including runes). Run straight past the moss giants and open the chest to find Glarials Amulet. Go to the left now and open the casket to find an urn. Exit the tomb. #'Grab your armor, weapons, food, and ALL 6 OF EACH RUNE (Earth, Water, Air)! '''Head back to the raft and take it down to the small landing. Use your rope and the rock followed by the dead tree. This time '''with Glarial's Amulet in your inventory' enter the doorway behind the waterfall. run to the right side into the room with the mage skeletons and search the crates until you find a key. Go all the way to the right side past the fire giants '''and '''use '''the key on the door. #Use 1 of each rune and each pillar around the room. Next, use the amulet on the statue of Glarial. '''DO NOT GRAB THE TREASURE. Use your urn on the treasure and soon after you will recieve your reward!